Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-27614873-20170412015121/@comment-4010415-20170414234123
1. I literally said that they confirmed Ruby is not a wolf Faunus. People used to ask them all the time way back in 2013 if Ruby is a wolf Faunus, and they said no. Furthermore, I don't think someone's status as a Faunus would have that much of an effect on their Semblance. Monkeys and cats aren't known for making clones, after all. And in case you're wondering, Sun's clones come from the original Sun Wukong's ability to make clones, not a "Monkey see, monkey do" kind of thing. 2. I was saying that the model for Raven's hair looks different from the model for the long spiky stuff. She still has the long spiky stuff with her hair even in volume 4, though it's hard to see with the lighting in the bar in Higanbana. As for Qrow's hair, some of the feathers on the head of his bird form looked like his hair, and some of his hair has gray streaks like the shafts of feathers. Maybe he could have feathers hidden in with his regular hair. V4e4 raven hair detail.png|An edited screenshot showing two different styles of models for Raven's hair V4 06 00054.png|Qrow in bird form with feathers that look like his hair 3. It's definitely not a Faunus trait. As I said, Faunus traits are one physical trait somewhere on the body (a pair of ears, a tail, a pair of horns, scales, a set of claws, etc), not the ability to transform. It's also apparently not Qrow's Semblance, which I always thought it was a little too extreme to be a Semblance anyway. So I'm betting on it being some kind of magical ability from a fairy tale or legend. Qrow himself pretty much said that there are other fairy tales and legends out there that are true. The question is if the whole bandit clan descends from that fairy tale or legend, or if it's just Raven and Qrow who do. 4. Winter outright said that literally everyone in the Schnee family has glyphs as their Semblance. Jacques was not born a Schnee, so he doesn't have it as his Semblance. That leaves their mother as the one who has it as her Semblance. And since Whitley was born from a Schnee, that means he also has glyphs as his Semblance. He just doesn't care for combat, so he likely hasn't unlocked his Aura or learned how to use his Semblance. Winter said that all Schnees having the glyph Semblance is just part of the Schnees being one of the rare cases of Semblance being hereditary. It does not mean Weiss or Winter is a Faunus. I'm looking forward to volume 5 too. I think one thing that might happen with the story line about Blake trying to take over the White Fang is that she will have to gather people on her side to basically have her own "army" that can stand a chance fighting for control against Adam's group and Sienna's group.